Continuous or discontinuous methods can be used for producing at least partly closed profiles or semi-finished products. Discontinuous methods are appropriate when a continuous production method cannot be used due to the complex forming operation. For example, the curling method and the U-O forming method are known for discontinuous production of at least partly closed profiles or semi-finished products. The curling method, and also the previously known U-O forming method, both require relatively long cycle times to produce the closed profile. At the same time, special presses must often be provided to carry out the method, as different supporting movements in different directions, for example moving the blanks from one die into another one, are often necessary for production. These supporting movements not only cost additional cycle time, but also create increased costs. This also, of course, applies for the use of special presses for producing at least partly closed profiles or semi-finished products.